Reaper
"We'll crack them open" - Reaper MLRS operator - A new form of combat, being a competitor to amphibious tanks that can hover over water and lakes to attack enemy units from the seas with a surprise, the new M14A8 Reaper Hover MLRS is an American amphibious combat vehicle which can attack enemy vehicles and aircraft using mounted rocket launchers, also it is a fast response unit that is replacing some of the USA's tanks in most of the military's sector. The vehicle currently is still being tested by the United States and has seen some service in the USA's Task Force's Ace Air Force unit replacing the M6A2 Paladin tank, also being built for foreign nations it entered service in 2029 and it has various versions built for export with various callsigns including M14E1 for Europe and M14Z1 for Asian and Pacific countries. Built by the USA's detachment of FutureTech in Detroit, Michigan the Reaper is the latest anti-personnel vehicle built in the USA, also being praised for its speed and mobility and also being good for dealing with enemy forces at a fast rate than any battle tank in the USA's armed forces, it is also a successful hovering vehicle that rivals the Japanese Type-M4Z Kanto Tank that is also capable of hovering technology. Design To be added... Service To be added... Prototype First built as a prototype in 2025 call-signed the XM14 during promotional pre-order advertisements for military forces across the world as a future replacement for the M5 Leopard and Crusader series tank, the Reaper was set to enter service with the USA and various foreign states on the year of 2029. However during various phases of testing and demonstrating to investors, a prototype of the Reaper call-signed XM14A2 encountered various problems which has caused rocket to malfunction and blow up inside the pods, hovering systems malfunctioning and not starting and also the controls were locking up unexpectedly due to overheating. A solution to counter the problem came to save time and also money to ensure no further problems would be found on the XM14A2, various test-beds of the XM14A2 including XM14-1, XM14-2, XM14-3 and XM14-4 were built to counter the problems in order to save further problems and ensure no further issues which demonstrate single parts of the Reaper, including its multi-rocket launchers, hovering systems allowing it to cross water and land at the same time and also cabin separate controls. Production To be added... Capabilities To be added... Gallery Satellite images, renders and various images of the M14A8 Reaper in combat and also going across the water to battles to attack amphibious units moving in US Territory. America Reaper Armoured.png|A Reaper MLRS with Composite Armor plating on the chassis Competitors During its service and development, the M14A8 Reaper experienced competition from various countries that is also building various types of amphibious and hover units. * Type-M4Z "Kanto" Hover Tank - A Japanese built version of the M4A2 Grizzly Tank built by EMTV's detachment in Japan, the Kanto is a competitor to the Reaper which is equipped with a standard issue tank cannon with some more advanced tech than ones included in the standard Grizzly package. Behind the Scenes * The latest edition to the USA's lineup of experimental weapons, the Reaper MLRS is an amphibious hovering rocket launcher system which can fire around 8 rockets at enemy forces at a time. * Reapers are based on the GDI Hover MLRS from C&C Tiberian Sun, which is the design is inspired from the same unit from the game but will feature some various features to suit the USA in terms of style. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Ace Air Force Sector Units Category:Vehicles Category:Experimental Vehicles Category:Units of American Origin